


La dernière personne avant la file d'attente

by Kalincka



Category: Video Blogging RPF, french youtubers RPF
Genre: Antoine Daniel est un fanboy, first encounter, mention de Dan & Phil pour le travail
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: "Art is dead" est désormais édité et publié ; l'occasion pour TomSka de se livrer à des séances de dédicaces dans sa librairie préférée. Les gens défilent pour le voir, le vidéaste signe et sourit face à cet engouement qui lui réchauffe le cœur. Et puis, vient la dernière personne avant la fermeture...





	

En s'installant sur sa chaise en face de la petite table recouverte d'une nappe noire, TomSka sait qu'il a du boulot. Avec parcimonie, il réarrange quelques livres sur son stand, époussette sa chemise noire, remet en place la banderole indiquant son nom. Puis, il souffle un bon coup, comme pour se dégager du stress qui l'enveloppe à chaque fois qu'il vient ici, et replace ses lunettes d'un geste machinal.

Depuis la sortie de _Art is dead_ , il est complètement sidéré par l'ampleur des ventes du livre _– son livre,_ pense-t-il avec émotion – qui croulent par paquets dans la librairie où il est installé, et où les gens ne tarderaient bientôt pas à faire la queue pour lui faire signer un exemplaire.

TomSka n'était pas du genre extraverti, et voir autant de monde se presser pour acheter quelque chose de sa plume lui faisait ressentir une gêne mélangée à une fierté tout aussi nouvelle qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'expérimenter. Des gens de tout âge lui souriaient, le félicitaient sur son travail, lui demandaient des photos, des câlins, lui offraient des choses. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois : depuis son ascension fulgurante sur internet avec les asdf movie, une vague de popularité l'avait frappé, une vague qui avait bien failli plusieurs fois l'engloutir dans le stress et la peur de décevoir. Mais aujourd'hui, les sourires lui remontaient chaleureusement le moral, de même que les yeux illuminés des gens qui venaient le voir et pour qui il semblait être un modèle – un piètre modèle, pensait-il tout de même.

Les portes ne vont pas tarder à s'ouvrir. De là où il est, il voit clairement qu'une file d'attente est déjà en place. Lorsque l'ouverture est déclenchée, c'est la cohue : les gens se pressent, se bousculent légèrement – le vidéaste n'en a pas l'air, mais sa hantise serait que l'enthousiasme ne soit trop grand et ne dégénère, comme dans ces vidéos effarantes de personnes se ruant sur les articles en promo pendant les soldes.

Mais l'ambiance est agréable. Comme d'habitude, son éternel stylo noir n'attend que lui pour signer, et il plaisante même avec son public, plus détendu qu'il n'aurait pu le croire. Le temps passe à une vitesse folle, il ne le voit pas passer.

Petit à petit, l'après-midi défile, court, pour toucher bientôt du doigt le soir. La libraire ferme à 18h, et malheureusement, les vigiles sont obligés de couper la file d'attente, refoulant certains à l'entrée. Le jeune homme en ressent une profonde culpabilité, laissant son regard errer sur le groupe de jeunes à l'air déçu tout en dédicaçant une copie de _The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire_ , écrivant comiquement « TomSka was here first » - une vieille blague qui fait rire la jeune fille à qui il écrit ceci – avant de s'emparer d'une copie de son propre livre en détournant les yeux. Malgré tout, il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, et pour oublier cela, il prend en photo son autographe pour l'envoyer aux auteurs de TABINOF, histoire de ne pas montrer sa mauvaise humeur aux gens venus ici uniquement pour être heureux.

Au fur et à mesure, le nombre de personnes venues pour lui s'amoindrit : de cinquante, ils passent à quarante, puis trente, puis vingt, puis quinze… Le vidéaste ne s'en rend pas compte. Le sourire communicatif de ses abonnés le transporte d'allégresse, et il voudrait que cet instant dure pour toujours, même si son poignet ne serait sûrement pas d'accord.

En riant à l'une des blagues que l'on vient de lui faire, TomSka passe à une autre personne, serrant précieusement son livre contre elle. Surpris, il constate que celle-ci est la dernière de la file, et il lève les yeux vers elle en voyant que cette dernière ne lui tend pas immédiatement sa copie.

C'est un homme de son âge, portant une veste verte par-dessus un tee-shirt – « Je préfère Salut les Geeks » –, des lunettes et tenant _Art is dead_ contre son torse à la manière qu'aurait un enfant de le faire avec son doudou. Ses yeux chocolat brillent d'une lueur admirative, comme s'il attendait cet instant depuis des lustres, et ses cheveux fous dressés sur sa tête lui donnent un air un peu _fangirl,_ qui fait sourire le vidéaste. Il connaît cette réaction, mais en même temps, il a du mal à croire que ce soit lui qui puisse la déclencher.

Tremblant légèrement, l'homme pose délicatement son livre sur la nappe noire, comme s'il craignait de le briser. Puis, il croise le regard de l'autre, et Tomska lui sourit en l'entendant parler sans le vouloir dans sa langue maternelle, un sourire partagé alors que ces mots franchissent ses lèvres :

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Antoine Daniel.


End file.
